mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Hayao Kakizaki
This article is about the character from The Super Dimension Fortress Macross. See ''Ben Dixon for the derived character in Robotech. / Jason Douglas[http://www25.advfilms.com/titles/macross/ ADV Films Official Macross English Dub Page.]English/Japanese Cast Information. 04-09-09 }} is a fictional character in the science fiction television series The Super Dimension Fortress Macross, voiced by Katsumi Suzuki. In the ADV Films dub of Macross, he is voiced by Jason Douglas. Background In the fictional world of Macross Hayao Kakizaki is an U.N. Spacy japanese variable fighter pilot who was assigned to the Vermilion Squadron, along with Maximilian Jenius, to be under the command of Hikaru Ichijyo.The Super Dimension Fortress Macross Visual Story: Longest Birthday. Page 22. Macross Perfect Memory. Reference Book. 260 A4 pages. Y2800. Minori Library, Japan. 1983, October 10. He pilots a brown-white VF-1A Valkyrie in the television series and in The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love? movie he pilots a green-striped VF-1A Valkyrie.Mechanic of Macross: VF-1 "Valkyrie". Pages 151-160. Macross Perfect Memory. Reference Book. 260 A4 pages. Minori Library, Japan. Y2800. 1983, October 10. Among the pilots of the Vermillion Squadron, Kakizaki is the least serious and skilled. His characterization adds to an already heavy laden humorous anime even more comic relief. He is portrayed also as being a laid back character, which often at times would endanger him while out battling the Zentradi. Compared to his teammates, Kakizaki is also the least experienced pilot, and from time-to-time, Hikaru and Max had to save him from being killed. On November 2009, when Gunsight One's radar system was damaged, Kakizaki, along with Max and his superior, Hikaru Ichijyo accompanied Misa Hayase to scout the surrounding of the SDF-1 Macross.The Super Dimension Fortress Macross Visual Story: Blind Game. Page 25. Macross Perfect Memory. Reference Book. 260 A4 pages. Y2800. Minori Library, Japan. 1983, October 10. During this mission, he and the others were captured by the Zentradi. This marks the first contact between the races.The Super Dimension Fortress Macross Visual Story: First Contact. Page 26. Macross Perfect Memory. Reference Book. 260 A4 pages. Y2800. Minori Library, Japan. 1983, October 10. In episode 19: Burst Point, Kakizaki was killed in action when the Macross's barrier system overloads and Kakizaki's Valkyrie was caught in the blast field.The Super Dimension Fortress Macross Visual Story: Burst Point. Pages 36 and 37. Macross Perfect Memory. Reference Book. 260 A4 pages. Y2800. Minori Library, Japan. 1983, October 10. In the Macross chronology, he was KIA just after the episode of Roy Focker's death. However, in The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love? movie, he was killed in battle by missiles fired by a group of Queadluun-Raus led by Milia Fallyna while joking with Max and Hikaru (Ironically underestimating their enemy's strength due to them being female). Other appearances Hayao Kakizaki also appears in videogames such as The Super Dimension Fortress Macross for the PlayStation 2 and Macross Ace Frontier for the PlayStation Portable.[http://macross.anime.net//production/software/index.html Sony PlayStation 2 Compatible DVD-ROM Video Game. The Super Dimension Fortress Macross. Instruction Booklet. SLPM-65405. Sega-AM2/Bandai. Japan. Y6800. 2003, October 23] Legacy In the sequel series Macross Frontier, an in-direct reference is made to Kakizaki by Alto Saotome, who mentions the "Valkyrie's Curse", as he says "It's bad luck to talk about women when in combat...If you do, then you might get shot down". References External links *Official Macross website Category:Fictional aviators Category:Fictional captains Category:Macross characters